Alternates All Around!
by Alice280
Summary: At the ending of the show, Shizuma ends up with Nagisa, right? Wrong! But wait, who will Shizuma and Nagisa end up with? It's an alternate yuri story! All our favorites are paired in ways some of us never thought possible. So far: SXM, NXT, & YXT. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, another yuri! This one is between Miyuki and Shizuma. Honestly, I tend to pick the not-so-main couples out of the series and put them together for some fun. It keeps life interesting I suppose. Any who, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STRAWBERRY PANIC OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. Thank you.

Setting: I decided to pick up where Shizuma left off in episode 21 when she came onto Miyuki, except this time it looks like Miyuki won't be able to stop her/doesn't want to stop her. From Miyuki's POV.

**Built-up Passions**

"You don't know! You don't know anything about me or how I feel! Hmph, but how can you? You've never fallen in love! You've never experienced a pain so great that your soul feels like it's being ripped in half! You've never–"

_SLAP!_

The sound echoed through the crisp air, the pitter-patter of rain on the window was that of a whisper. Two women stood facing each other; one's hand was still raised, trembling, thoughts racing through her head. She had heard enough.

_Shizuma_

"….how dare you… What makes you think I haven't–!..." Her figure began to tremble, her hands fisted tightly at her waist, her teeth clenched in anger. She raised her head to meet the older woman's gaze…

It felt as if time stopped. "Shizuma?"

She looked into her friend's eyes. This look in her eyes, she had never seen it before. They were mischievous, just like from when they were young, but something was… different.

_This is bad._

Shizuma took a step forward, the intensity of her gaze never losing itself. The younger girl took a step back; her arms instinctively brought themselves up, as if to create a wall between the two.

She was afraid.

Shizuma took another step, her hair moving gracefully behind her. Miyuki stepped back again. A surprised gasp escaped her mouth as her back found the wall.

That was the only chance she needed.

Shizuma reacted. She was in front of Miyuki, one hand slammed on the wall beside her head causing the girl to flinch, the other hand was still resting by her side.

Her anger flared again. "You will stop this right now Shizu-!"

Her words were cut off, the last syllable muffled as mouth crashed down against mouth. Her eyes sprung open in surprise, her breath halted, all previous anger forgotten, the rain was picking up outside.

_Shi–zu–ma?_

The older woman's free hand came up and grabbed both her arms at the wrist holding them fast in front of her. She was trapped.

_I can't let her do this!_

She struggled. Her hands tried freeing themselves, her body wriggled against the wall; she tried to say something through the kiss; that was her mistake. Shizuma took that chance to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth causing the girl to gasp once more, opening her mouth even wider by accident. She felt her tongue being dominated, made to do what the other girl wanted it to. She was not in control… and she liked it that way.

Her eyes began sliding shut, she stopped resisting, letting Shizuma do as she pleased. All those feelings of love and passion she had kept locked deep within her heart over the years were bubbling up...

_**Is this really ok?**_

Her hands were freed, both women held fast onto the other, bringing their bodies together. They needed to get more comfortable, the fabrics were so constricting.

_**Should we really be doing this?**_

Clothes were being strewn across the floor, hands flashed up and down each others' bodies exploring anywhere and everywhere they could. They reached the bed.

_**Is this happening too fast?**_

She took a nipple into her mouth, using her hand to pinch and tease the other. The older woman moaned in pleasure. She moved down to her nether-region, nibbling on the exposed bud while fingering her opening. She thrust her fingers in, earning a cry from her lover, and began pumping with a heated rhythm. Both juices and shouts exploded from the woman, the younger one cleaning her thoroughly, savoring her flavor.

_**What about Nagisa?**_

Shizuma brought the girl's face up and licked it clean of her juices, sucking on the locks of hair drenched in it. She kissed her deeply, stopping only to comment that she liked the taste better from her mouth, earning a blush and pout from her young companion. She laughed.

_**What about Shizuma's feelings for her?**_

She couldn't hold it in anymore, she screamed as her body came all over the toy Shizuma had brought out. Her body trembled again slightly as the vibrator was slowly pulled out of her opening. She couldn't help but watch as the older woman licked it clean of her juices. Aware of her staring, the older woman stopped and smirked saying she liked her taste even more. Why does everything she says make her head spin and heart pound? She was caught once more in her gaze.

_**Does she love me?**_

She looked down at the woman whose head was softly nestled on her breast, her silver hair cascading down her back. Planting a kiss on top of her head, she closed her eyes allowing sleep to take over. Only moments ago they were screaming each others' names into the night, and now the only sounds that could be heard in the room were their soft breathing and the everlasting storm outside.

_**Was she joking?**_

Waking up to an empty bed had troubled her greatly. Did she regret what had happened last night? Her fears peaked when saw her for the first time that day; her face must have clearly shown her feelings for Shizuma stopped and asked if she was alright, only to get a jumbled ok response.

"Ah, alright then."

_Ah, alright then?! Is that the only thing she has to say to me?!_ She watched as Shizuma's figure disappeared around the next corner.

_Was last night a joke to her?!_

She followed her heatedly, shouting her name, calling at her to stop. Her pace only quickened. They were outside now; she turned off the path, running into the woods.

_Does she think I'll just let her go like this?!_

She pursued her deep into the woods, relying only on the sound of her footsteps for direction. Suddenly she reached a clearing, a lone tree stood in the middle, and the sun's rays danced lightly on its leaves, a chilly breeze in the air.

"Shizuma?! Where did you go?! Why do you run away? Answer me!"

Her voice echoed in the woods surrounding her. She sighed, her anger subsided a little. She walked towards the tree until it was right before her. She leaned her back against it and closed her eyes. A great sadness overcame her; she could feel the tears begging for release from her eyelids.

_I guess there was nothing between us after all._

She couldn't see, arms were around her, a familiar warmth engulfing her, a light chuckling in her ear. She relaxed and allowed her form to press comfortably against her oppressor's. She inhaled deeply.

_Shizuma._

"You've always been by my side, supporting me, I'm not about to let my precious Miyuki go now am I?"

The kiss was pure and chaste. The breeze was no longer cold. She was forever bound to her goddess, she knew that, but how much longer could these days of bliss last? Only time would tell.

Alright! Sweet right?! But guess what, it's not done yet! This story is going to get even more interesting, except the next chapter isn't going to be between Shizuma and Miyuki. Ya'll are just going to have to wait and see who I put together next! PLEASE REVIEW!

Alice


	2. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STRAWBERRY PANIC OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

**A New Beginning**

_

* * *

Snap_

Shizuma turned her head swiftly, seeking out the cause for the noise. The chilly wind blew again, the trees swayed; clouds had started to cover the sun. Nothing was there. She felt a light tug on her sleeve. She looked down in front of her; Miyuki was shivering lightly against the breeze, her small form pulling closer into the embrace. It was only after seeing her shiver, did she realize that it was indeed cold out. A small smile crept onto her lips.

"Shall we go back to the dorms? I can make you a nice, warm cup of tea."

Miyuki lifted her head. "But the voting should be over with by now. The new Etoile will be selected soon and I need to—"

A crushing kiss and dominant tongue overwhelmed her mouth, all her words left unsaid. She couldn't, wouldn't say anything, only try and not lose herself in her lover's passionate manor again. By the time Shizuma had pulled away, her faced was crimson and her breathing already labored. Her breaths hung, visible in the air. The older woman's smile was replaced with a serious, commanding expression.

"It's decided then. We're going back to the dorm." Grasping her hand in her own, she pulled the flustered one along. As she walked at a quickened pace towards the dorm, she glanced up at the sky, small flakes were starting to fall. The first snow of the season, and she wasn't cold in the least.

_

* * *

Snap_

_That can't be! No, No, No, NO!_ She was running at full speed. _It's not real, it's not real! This can't be happening!_ The skies were dark, the winds were picking up. _That wasn't real, it can't be real!_ She was running along the main walkway. Tears were streaking down her face; her vision and mind were clouding over. Her breath came out in chokes and sobs. _It's over, it's really over!_ A figure was ahead of her, coming towards her. She ran towards it, it welcomed her, soothed her as she buried her face its chest. Her mind was swimming. Somehow, she knew who the person was without even glancing at her face.

"Tamao-chan… _hic hic…_ Tamao…" The tears just kept coming.

A hand embraced her back, another stroked her red hair. A sad expression lay on her face. Her heart was breaking inside.

"I know, Nagisa, I know."

Her cries were lost in the howls of the wind, tears frozen to her face. The church bell echoed somewhere in the distance. Snow was starting to cover the ground. Winter was setting in.

* * *

4 Months Later…

"Wait up Tamao!" The short, red-haired girl shouted as she dashed towards the entrance to the dorm, a smile on her features. She knew her friend wouldn't leave her behind, but today she was bursting with energy. How could she not be? The crisp, spring weather always brightened her up.

As expected, the long, blue-haired girl was standing at the door, hands on her hips, her cheeks puffed out in mock-anger.

"We're going to be late Nagisa! Hurry up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let's go!" She shouted as she jumped past Tamao out the doors.

"Ah, wait up!"

"Now who's the one making me wait?! Haha!"

Sigh "Anyway, we have to hurry!"

They both sprinted side-by-side down the pathway, bags in hand. "I hope whatever you went back to get was important!"

Her hand clenched tighter around an object. "I'm sorry! Geez, give me a break here! If you can still talk, then I guess that means you can run faster!"

"Ah, hold up, I can't run that fast!"

A few minutes later, a skidding halt and shout of "Safe!" could be heard in the classroom over. The church bell's tolls could be heard in the distance. As the two took their seats, the teacher began taking role. Tamao glanced in Nagisa's direction just in time to see her put something in her bag before pulling out her notebook. She had noticed during their "morning exercise" that Nagisa was holding something firmly in her hand. Whatever it was, it must have been the "important item" that Nagisa had gone back for. She was sure of it! Nagisa looked up from her notebook and glanced at Tamao, giving her a smile. Tamao smiled in return.

_I have got to know what is in her bag. It must be very important to her. Another fact for my "Collections of Nagisa" book. Hehehe._

_

* * *

She's doing it again. What number am I at now, 18? _Every few minutes or so, Nagisa would feel eyes on her, and every so often she would glance back at Tamao only to catch her looking at her bag. The first time, she thought maybe Tamao had just been spacing out for a second, she brought her eyes back to her own notes quick enough when she knew Nagisa had caught her staring. She paid it no mind. The second time she started to wonder if there was something on her bag and, after glancing at Tamao, she looked at the bag herself only to see that it looked perfectly fine. Again, she let it go. The third time though, when Tamao had glanced away quickly and furrowed her brow in her "mock-concentration" look; that was when she knew something was up. Now, it was just getting plain silly. 

Sigh

She turned to a new page in her notebook and scribbled a note on it. Tearing it as quiet as she could, she put it onto Tamao's desk when the teacher wasn't looking and Tamao had just looked away quickly again.

Tamao coughed lightly, taking the note under her desk. She glanced down at it.

WHAT IS SO INTERESTING ABOUT MY BAG?

Tamao flushed slightly and scribbled down a hurried reply. She folded it neatly and passed it back to Nagisa.

Nagisa unfolded it and read it silently to herself.

NOTHING, IT JUST LOOKS NICE.

_Huh?!_ Nagisa replied, folded it back and lofted it onto Tamao's desk. She opened it.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT LOOKS NICE? WE HAVE THE SAME BAG! THAT CAN'T BE WHY YOU'VE BEEN STARING AT IT THIS WHOLE TIME!

Tamao scribbled a reply and placed it onto Nagisa's desk.

I HAVE NOT BEEN STARING AT IT THIS WHOLE TIME. I JUST HAPPENED TO GLANCE AT IT WHEN YOU WERE LOOKING AT ME. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN STARING AT ME SINCE CLASS STARTED.

Nagisa's jaw dropped at this. She looked at her friend in disbelief and shock, only to see her looking at her own notes in mild interest. Now she was getting frustrated. She picked up her pencil and started writing an angry response when—

"Aoi Nagisa!"

"Y-Yes!"

She stood up quicker than she meant to, causing her chair to topple over backwards and her pencil to fly out of her hand and onto a neighboring desk. Her face flushed. She didn't know that the teacher was standing right next to her. The class giggled around her as the teacher sighed at her reaction to her calling her name.

"Ms. Aoi, passing notes in class is strictly forbidden. I would have hoped that you would know this by now, being a 4th year and all."

Some of the students giggled again.

"I don't know why you're giggling Ms. Suzumi Tamao. You're a 4th year as well."

It was Tamao's turn to flush as the class giggled. Nagisa smirked a little inside at the fact that Tamao had been caught too.

"Now, I want both of you to stay behind class this afternoon and clean the chalk boards. You are no longer children, but if you choose to act in that manor, I will treat you as such. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'mm"

"Yes, Ma'mm"

"Very good. Now everyone, turn to page 31—"

* * *

"I can't believe we got in trouble. And after we tried so hard to make it on time to class this morning too. What a waste!" Nagisa shouted as she kicked a stone along the ground. Tamao was a few steps behind, looking at the ground in thought.

"What… it"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'What was it?'"

"What was what?"

Tamao stopped.

"What did you run back for this morning?"

"Ah, I just forgot my notebook, that's all."

"Liar. I saw you put something in your bag when we got into class this morning. You'd been holding it in your hand since we left the dorm."

Nagisa stopped mid-step.

"O-oh." She turned around to face her. "That was just my lucky charm; I'd left it back in

the room too."

"Lucky charm?"

"Yes. Just a lucky charm."

"Can I see it?"

Nagisa froze for a second. A small smile formed on her lips. "Sure Tamao." She reached into her bag.

_Why does her smile look so sad? _Nagisa took a few steps forward and held out her hand.

"Here."

Tamao held out her hands and in them was dropped a small, pink cat keychain.

_What?_

Tamao stared at it for a second. "This is your lucky charm?"

"Yep"

"Why— never mind." She said before handing it back.

The sad smile still lingered as she took it back. She held it out in between them.

"It's my lucky charm because it was this that let me meet someone very special. It was this that started our connection. That's why it's my lucky charm." The sad smile was replaced with that of a happier one as she put it back in her bag. She met Tamao's gaze again.

"Now, looks like we're going to have to dash if we want to make it back to the dorm before the gates close." She said turning. "I don't plan on getting in trouble with the Sister again!" She shouted as she took off, leaving a mildly surprised Tamao behind.

"Ah, just a, don't leave me behind!"

As Tamao ran to catch up to her, her thoughts lingered back to the keychain.

_The way Nagisa was talking about that person, the facial expression she got was similar to the one she has when someone mentions Eto—Shizuma-sama... _

She glanced back at the church as they ran though the gates.

_It can't be her… can it?_

* * *

"Now, if Etoile-sama will say a few words."

Nagisa didn't look up as Miyuki said those words. Yes, it had been 4 months since she had found Miyuki and Shizuma in the forest together, and yes, things were supposed to be over between Shizuma and herself by then, but she still loved her at the time. If she had not run into Tamao that day, she didn't know where she would have ended up.

"O Lord, bless us with you prayer—"

Amane and Hikaru started in unison. If only she had not gone out looking for Shizuma, if only she had stayed behind and waited for the results of the votes, maybe it would be her and Tamao standing up now saying the prayer.

A hand grabbed hers and squeezed.

She opened one eye and looked to her right to see Tamao; one of her eyes was cracked open as well, a worried expression on her face. Nagisa gave her a reassuring smile back to let her know she was ok. It had been like this since that day, no, since she first came to this school. Tamao was always her pillar of support. She had always been there for her, even after she had lost Tamao's ribbon charm she gave to her, she was still by her side. She squeezed her hand back. It was Tamao's turn to smile.

The prayer finished, the sound of chatting and plates clacking brought them out of their thoughts. Flushing slightly, Nagisa released her grip on Tamao's hand and started at her meal with vigor as usual. Tamao, chuckling slightly, began her meal as well.

_

* * *

Ah, what should I say? I want to ask, but will she think I'm weird for wanting to? We have before, but only when one of us was having a bad day. Hmmm… Aw, I don't care, I'm just going to come out and ask it!_ Deep Inhale "HeyTamaocanIsleepinyourbedtonight?" 

"What?" Darkness filled the room. A small creak could be heard every now and again from the building. A light rustling of sheets let Tamao know that Nagisa was turning to face her bed.

"I said, can I sleep with you tonight." It was a good thing that it was dark or else Tamao would have seen the blush spread across Nagisa's face. Still, she brought the covers up over her nose just in case.

"Sure, you know you can come over whenever you want to."

"Thanks."

Nagisa grabbed her pillow, pulled the sheets back, and walked over to Tamao's bed, careful not to trip over her school bag along the way. She heard rustling as Tamao made room for her to get in. She put her pillow down and climbed in as Tamao pulled the sheets over her. She closed her eyes. Her face was a foot away from hers. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense Tamao's eyes were on her.

"Tamao?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks for what?" She found it interesting how Tamao would sometimes speak to her not all proper like normal. She liked it.

"Thanks for," she paused, blushing a little at what she was about to say, "Thanks for always being here for me when I need you. That's why, if you ever need me, you know, don't hesitate. I'm here for you too." _Oh my god I cannot believe I just said that!_ Her blush was now completely covering her face. She wondered if Tamao could see it since they were so close.

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Her heartbeat was increasing. She was sure Tamao would be able to feel it, but it just kept getting faster.

_Why isn't she saying anything? Was that too weird sounding? _

"…ank you."

"Huh?" Her mind snapped to attention.

"Thank you Nagisa. That really means a lot to me."

Nagisa's breath hitched. It sounded like she meant it, like she truly meant it. She smiled broadly at the darkened outline of Tamao's head.

"No problem."

Her heart was starting to slow down a little, but the blush was still there. It took her a while of just laying there to calm down completely. She hadn't expected to hear such thankful words full of meaning come from her. She wanted to be there for her, just like she had for her.

Nagisa's eyes were closed. She was finally drifting off to sleep after what had felt like an eternity. Her mind was shutting everything out; she vaguely felt the bed move a little. She felt something warm and soft press against her forehead, her mind was instantly brought back, she opened her eyes slightly.

"Good Night, my Nagisa. Pleasant dreams."

She felt the bed shift again as Tamao laid back down to rest. Her mind and heart were racing.

_What? What? What? What? Did she just kiss my forehead? Wait, stop beating so fast! Why is my heart beating so fast? Tamao is my best friend. The only one that was able to make it beat this fast before was Shizuma, so then why—?"_

Nagisa opened her eyes fully. They were more accustomed to the dark now, so she could make out Tamao's face for the most part. Her eyes were closed; her mouth was opened slightly as she breathed steadily. She caught herself staring at her lips. A blush formed across her face as she focused her gaze on her face as a whole.

_Do I like Tamao? _

* * *

NOTE: the pink, cat keychain mentioned before, if you remember back to episode 1 of the series, this is what falls off of Nagisa's bag when it hits her in the face after she first meets Shizuma. B/c Shizuma picks it up to give it to her, they make their first physical contact as well. So it's not just some completely random-ass as thing I threw in there.

P.S. Hopefully the next is going to be more lemony-sweet. Also, I don't plan on sticking to just these two as the main characters. I've got a storyline planned out now and all-in-all I plan on doing at least (note the "at least") 3 other in-depth pairings and 2-3 pairing hints. I'm pretty sure there's going to be at least one you definitely don't see coming, I don't yet, but hopefully I will at some point.

Yay, I finally updated this one! Yeah, I'm not getting around to doing another chapter till whenever really. Sorry, but finals are coming, whether I want them to or not. Anywho, please READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks!

Alice


	3. The Nurse's Office

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STRAWBERRY PANIC OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

WARNING: Mini-Lemon Alert.

* * *

Something was wrong. 

The next morning, Tamao woke to find Nagisa already dressed and ready at 6. Nagisa never got up early and how she had managed to get ready without waking Tamao in the process was an even more amazing feat. She was facing her side of the room. She bent down to get her schoolbag. Tamao sat up.

"Nagisa, why are you up so early?"

Nagisa jumped. Her face flushed. She hadn't expected Tamao to wake up just yet. She turned to face her.

"I, uh, just felt like getting up early today is all. L-Look." She pulled back the curtains, face still turned toward her. "It's just such a nice day that I thought—" She turned her head toward to window to find that it wasn't sunny or even mildly cloudy. It was raining, pouring really. It looked miserable outside. She froze mid-sentence. She pulled the curtains together quickly turning to face her bewildered roommate.

"Aha-ha-ha-ah, anyway I just wanted to get a head start. I'm going on ahead!" She said as she dashed across the room and out the door, leaving Tamao sitting there at a loss for words.

She stared at the door for a few seconds. "What just happened?" Nagisa was acting very strangely. She got up and walked across the room. She pulled the curtains back a little. She stared at the sky. "It really does look bad out today."

It took a few more seconds for reality to fully hit her. She whirled about, her face panic stricken.

"Oh no, I can't let Nagisa go by herself! What was I thinking?!"

She flew to her wardrobe and pulled out her Miator uniform.

"I've got to hurry!"

* * *

She ran through the rain, her lavender umbrella held out in front of her, her eyes were glued to the ground keeping an eye out for puddles. She finally made it to the front of the building, her shoes soaked. She gasped for breath. 

"T-That was close."

She shook her umbrella and attached it onto her school bag. She stepped inside, removed her shoes and placed them in her cubby as she took out her slippers. As she started walking down the hall, she noticed how empty the building was. She reached into her bag and looked at her watch. 7:05. She had about an hour till classes began. No wonder no one was there yet, everyone else would be eating breakfast by now. She reached the stairs. Her mind started to wander back to earlier.

Sigh. _I didn't expect her to wake up. I hope she didn't notice how flushed my face was. I can't believe how I screwed up, "Oh, it's such a nice day!" Yeah, nice, way to go you completely forgot it was raining stupid! She must think I'm weird._ Her heart started to ache. She breathed deeply trying to calm herself. _It's true. I really do like her. How come I didn't notice until just now? Just thinking about her makes my heart ache. _

"Ah, and here I thought this day couldn't get any worse. Guess even I can be wrong every now and again."

Nagisa looked up, her previous pain instantly forgotten. She recognized that voice and those giggling drones. _Natsume Evangeline._ She flipped back her long, black hair as she stood in front of her, commanding her presence in her Miator dress. She was flanked by two other Miator girls; both were glaring at Nagisa. She glared back.

"What do you want now Eva?"

"Ooo, someone's feisty today. What, did you have a dream about Shizuma-sama?" Her two lackeys chuckled again. Nagisa took a step back; she didn't want this conversation to go any further.

"It's none of your business what I dream about. Just back off and leave me alone." She turned to walk away. A hand reached out and grabbed her firmly by the wrist, jerking slightly. She winced, turning her head back.

"Oops, now we can't have you talking to your upperclassmen in such a rude manor, can we? Girls."

The two beside her each grabbed Nagisa under the arm.

"What are you trying to mrpfh!"

Eva grasped her mouth and nose, keeping them firmly shut. She was never that great at holding her breath. She struggled to break free.

"You will regret the day that you messed with me little one."

Nagisa's eyes widened as the world around her began to spin. _I need air. _Everything was starting to get dark. She could hear chuckling in her ear, some shouting in the distance. _Tamao…_ She passed out.

* * *

"Owwww…" 

Pain. This was the first feeling she had when she came to. Her head was throbbing, her mind fuzzy.

_What happened?_

She opened her eyes. A pair of angry eyes was staring back at her less than two inches away.

"Kyaaa!"

Nagisa never knew that she could move that fast. She had her back pressed against the wall, her heart going a mile a minute; the pain in her head forgotten.

"What were you thinking?! You know you shouldn't leave by yourself! What do you think Evangeline and her crones would have done to you if I hadn't shown up with a teacher? You could have been seriously hurt you idiot!" Tears fell from the corners of her eyes. Nagisa had never seen Tamao so mad before. She was taken aback. She slumped down onto the bed, staring down at the blankets surrounding her as Tamao wiped her face off with her hands. Ashamed, that was how she felt and guilty for making her friend worry so much. She glanced up slightly at her face.

"I'm sorry Tamao. I'm sorry I made you worry like that. I wasn't thinking."

"Well, there's a newsflash! You know Evangeline as well as several other Miator girls are angry at us for getting disqualified at the Etoile elections!" She spat out, sniffling a little. Nagisa looked back down at the bed under her.

"How are you feeling? They said they didn't do anything to you other than make you pass out. You're ok, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fi— ouch!" She'd put too much pressure on her wrist. Tamao was up in an instant.

"What is it? Is it your hand? Let me see."

"No, it's fine." She held it to her chest protectively. "It's just a little sore, that's all."

"Nagisa." Tamao's face grew stern. Reluctantly, Nagisa gave up and showed her her hand.

"It's just my wrist. Eva grabbed it a little hard when I tried to get away. I must have pulled a muscle in it or something. No big deal." She tried to play it off, giving Tamao a smile.

"Oh really?" Tamao bent it causing Nagisa to flinch. She scowled. "You're getting this checked out by the nurse before you leave today. No arguments, understood?"

She sighed. "Alright, you win."

Tamao continued to look at her wrist. Nagisa wondered if she was going to try and massage it or something. She rotated it so that the palm was facing to the side. She was taken by complete surprise when she brought her hand to her face, holding it there. A blush formed on Nagisa's face.

"T-Tamao?"

"I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you again. Seeing you in pain hurts me too."

Silence filled the room. Nagisa didn't know how she should take this.

"What are you saying Tamao? The way you're talking, it makes it sound like you might, well, be in love with me."

"I do Nagisa." She brought her face up, looking straight into Nagisa's eyes. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time now." She brought her eyes down to the bed. "I know you only see me as a friend, but I'm ok with that." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in Nagisa's scent. "As long as I can stay by your side, I don't care—" Her eyes shot open to a view of Nagisa's face, her eyes were closed, their lips connected.

Happiness. Complete bliss filled throughout her body. She pressed into the kiss, closing her eyes in the process. It was pure and innocent, the warmth from the kiss spread through their bodies. Tears leaked out from under Tamao's eyelids she was so happy.

Nagisa was the first to pull back. They opened their eyes, both slightly flushed from the kiss. She brought her hand up some to wipe the tears away. She smiled.

"I have feelings for you too Tamao."

A large smile flooded her face. "Nagisa!"

"Ack! Tamao?!" Tamao had jumped on top of Nagisa, hugging her tightly to her body. The bed creaked loudly beneath them.

"Just a, hold on Tamao!" She had started nuzzling Nagisa's chest. Her blush must have covered her whole face by now. "What if someone comes in here and sees us?! We'll get in—ah!" She'd kissed Nagisa on her neck causing the girl to let out a surprised gasp. She inadvertently moved her head slightly, allowing Tamao more access to her neck. She began laying down a trail of kisses from her neck to her ear. Pausing only to lick and play with her earlobe. She never knew that such small actions could have such a great affect on her body. Her lower stomach was starting to feel funny, warm almost. It was like when she'd been with Shizuma, except, it wasn't as exciting or terrifying; it was safer, gentler. Was Tamao restraining herself out of respect for Nagisa? Probably. She wanted to let her know that it was ok, that she trusted her; but she couldn't seem to form the words.

"Tamao…"

Yes, hearing her Nagisa say her name made her want to take her right there, explore every nook and cranny of her body, make her body and mind explode with ecstasy. Her body trembled with delight at the mere thought of it.

Nagisa felt Tamao tremble on top of her. She was definitely holding herself back; at least that's what she thought. She felt her tie loosen, the top buttons to her dress being undone. She cracked open her eyes as she felt warm lips suck on the nape of her neck, then slowly move down with a trail of kisses to her collarbone where she nipped and licked. Tamao's small hands had found their way to her breasts. She cupped them lightly at first. They weren't too big or too small. She was still developing, but they felt nice, fitting perfectly in her hands. She squeezed. Nagisa couldn't stifle the moan that escaped from her mouth, pressing her breasts into her hands more. She couldn't believe that she was able to make such a deep, feminine sound. Her face flushed even more, if that was possible, out of embarrassment. Tamao chuckled at her response to her own noises. Nagisa glanced down at her.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. After all, you're going to be making a lot more noise than that before I'm done with you." She smiled devilishly. Nagisa's eyes widened. "At least that's what I would like to say, but we might want to stop for now. We don't want anyone to walk in on us; besides, the nurse should be coming back soon." She sat up moving back far enough to allow Nagisa to sit up as well, her face showing clear disappointment.

She was still straddling her legs. Nagisa brought her hands up to fix her buttons and tie.

"No wait, let me. Your wrist is still hurt, remember?" She had completely forgotten about the pain until now. Tamao buttoned her shirt up and straightened her tie, but didn't release it. Nagisa's eyes were looking down again. Clearly she did not like the fact that they had to stop. Tamao smiled.

"Just because we had to stop for now, doesn't mean that we can't pick up where we left off later."

Nagisa's head shot up, her eyes brightened, face beaming. She was so easy to please sometimes.

"That's right, you're right—" _Click_ "Nagisa-oneesama! Are you alri—?!"

All three froze. Mouths slightly open in surprise.

"What are you doing just standing there in the middle of the doorway? Move as—!"

Another frozen upon seeing the scene, jaw dropping slightly in the process.

Nagisa flushed. "I-It's not what you think Chiyo, Tsubomi!" She said waving her arms about. "T-Tamao was just fixing my tie for me, right Tamao?" Nagisa looked at Tamao for support.

Tamao flushed slightly. "Y-Yes, that's right. It was a little crooked, so I was fixing it for her." She removed her hands, putting on a reassuring smile.

Tsubomi was the first to recover. "Then why are you sitting on top of her?"

Tamao looked down as Nagisa flushed even brighter. Tamao sprung up. "Well, that is, we were just playing around is all. Aha-ha-haa."

"Hmmm… what do you mean by _playing_ sempai?"

It was Nagisa's turn to fluster. "Tsubomi, just what are you—?" _Thunk_!

"Chiyo!" The small, blue-haired girl lay out cold on the floor, face as red as a tomato.

None of them had noticed that during Tsubomi's questioning, Chiyo had continued to flush deeper and deeper shades of red. The last question had simply overloaded her to the point that she passed out. The thought of Nagisa and Tamao _playing_ was a bit too much for her.

As Tsubomi and Tamao moved Chiyo onto the bed next to hers, Nagisa couldn't help but wonder what else was going to happen to her today.

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Right there Tamao! Ahhh!" 

Nagisa's body was flushed and covered in sweat. Her arms and legs were bound to the bedposts; she was gripping her binds for dear life. Tamao was on top of her, her mouth attached to her breast, one hand firmly holding her backside as the other was plunging inside Nagisa rapidly. Both their bodies were moving to a rhythm no one could match.

Just as Nagisa was about to reach her climax, Tamao stopped, hand still fully inside her. Nagisa's head whipped back in frustration.

"Please Tamao!" She tried to move up and down her hand to get it going again, but the other hand and her binds held her fast. Tamao just chuckled at her attempts. She cried out in frustration.

"How long are you going to keep on toying with me like this?! You're driving me insane!"

She flashed a demonic smile. "I will play with you until you break. That is what one does with one's toys my little Nagisa." Nagisa groaned in response. She chuckled again. "Now then." She slowly pulled her hand out of her, causing her to squirm. She reached over the side of the bed and into a bag, pulling something out. She held it between them. "Shall we play a new game?" As Nagisa's eyes widened, Tamao flipped the switch, it began to vibrate.

Chiyo woke with a start.

The ceiling. Why was she looking at the ceiling?

"Oh, looks like she came to. Chiyo are you alright?"

That voice. Chiyo turned her head to see Nagisa sitting up in the bed next to hers. Tsubomi was standing over to the side and Tamao was sitting on a chair next to Nagisa. Suddenly she remembered her dream. Her face flushed bright red. She brought the covers up over her face so as to hide it from the others. Even so, they still caught a glimpse of it.

Nagisa sighed. "Chiyo, nothing was going on. We just finished explaining it to Tsubomi. It was only a misunderstanding, ok?"

Chiyo pulled the covers down to where her eyes showed. She nodded in response. Tsubomi sighed heavily.

"Geez, you're such a little kid, fainting like that. What are you going to do when you get older and want to get friendly with someone?"

"Tsubomi!" Nagisa scolded her. They glanced at Chiyo. The covers were up over her face again. They all sighed.

"Anyway, so your wrist is hurt? Do you think you're going to have to go to the hospital?"

Chiyo sat bolt up-right at this. "What? Nagisa-oneesama, you're hurt?" She jumped up and ran to her side; all previous scandalous thoughts forgotten.

"It's fine, it's fine." She said, holding it up. "I don't think it's serious, but I'm going to have the nurse check it out, just to be on the safe side."

Sigh "Thank goodness." Chiyo said as she slumped to the ground. Nagisa smiled at her little sister.

Tamao cleared her throat. "It's almost time for club meetings, you don't want to be late for choir and library duty, now do you girls?" She said smiling at them.

"Oh no! If I'm late, Yaya-sempai is going to start teasing me again! I'll see you guys later tonight!" Tsubomi shouted, running out of the nurse's office.

_I was out all day? _Nagisa turned to Tamao. "Tonight? What's going on tonight?"

"The tea party's tonight. I completely forgot about it."

"Me too." Realization dawned on her. That would mean that they wouldn't be able to continue their fun until tomorrow.

"Um, Oneesama?"

Nagisa snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards Chiyo. "I-I hope your wrist feels better! Please excuse me!" She bowed hurriedly and rush out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Both Nagisa and Tamao sat there in silence.

Tamao was the first to speak. "I guess that means we'll have to continue 'that' tomorrow." She looked at Nagisa's face; disappointment written all over it yet again. "And I was really looking forward to have some fun with you tonight too."

Nagisa flushed. "Well, it's not like tonight is our only chance. We're roommates, there will be plenty of times when we can, well, you know…" She trailed off, her flush growing more as ideas raced through her head.

Tamao smiled knowingly. "That's true; we don't have to rush it. We are going to have to keep it a secret though."

"Why? Is there something wrong with us being seen as a couple?"

"Well, not really, but because we live in the same room together, if the Sister were to find out, she could move one of us out of the room."

"Oh, I see. Well, that's alright I guess, as long as it means that we can be together. It'll just be our secret."

* * *

Alright, another chapter down! Did this instead of English paper, so be happy! There was only a mini-lemon in this one; the next one is definitely going to be filled with some lemony fun! Also in the next chapter, I will introduce you guys to a new couple. So exciting! Who will I put together this time?! Stay tuned for scenes from the next episode of "Alternates All Around!" Until then please READ & REVIEW! 

Alice


	4. Rampant Emotions & Desires

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STRAWBERRY PANIC OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

WARNING: Lemony fresh.

* * *

"Could you pass me the tea please Tsubomi?"

"Here."

"You coulda passed it a little nicer. And when you respond you should say, 'Yes sempai, allow me to pour it for you.' You need to work on your manners."

"Well, excuse me _sempai_, please, allow me to pour that for you."

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it."

"Not at all, _sempai_."

The edge of Tsubomi's lips twitched as she smiled, she was clearly pissed. Yaya sipped her tea quietly, hiding her own amused smile behind her cup. She just loved riling her underclassman up. Hikari looked from one to the other, smiling at their playful banter. She giggled.

"Ara, what a cute face! You best be careful Hikari, showing such a cute face to others. They might just want to eat you all up! Haha—"

She'd meant it as a joke, it even sounded like a joke, but Hikari had read too much into it. Her giggling immediately ceased, a somewhat unsure look gathered on her face. Yaya's face suddenly grew serious.

"You know I was just kidding Hikari. A joke, that's all."

"I knew that! It's nothing; I just remembered something that I need to do later, really." She picked up her tea, sipping it silently.

"Yeah, sure." Yaya looked down at her own cup.

Tsubomi looked from one to the other; she didn't know what to say. She knew something had happened between them a long time ago, she didn't dare ask either of them, but she knew that whatever it was, it was painful enough to shut even Yaya up.

_Knock Knock._

Yaya got up and went to the door. She put her ear to it.

"It's us."

"Geez, what took you guys so long?!" She answered back, opening the door to let them in. They came in quietly, taking a seat at the table as Yaya closed the door, taking her seat again. Nagisa was first to answer, her voice a bit shaky.

"Sorry, sorry. We almost got caught by the Sister. We had to hide in a closet for the longest time, thought she'd never leave! Haha. What?"

Yaya was staring at her funny. "Your face is really red Nagisa, you feeling alright?"

Nagisa brought her hands up to her cheeks. "Huh? Oh, we just ran back here as fast as we could, guess my face is still a little flushed from it."

"Hmmm, really? Tamao's face looks fine."

Tamao picked up her cup taking a sip. "I'm just in better shape than Nagisa here, that's all."

"Geez, you didn't have to say it like that Tamao." Nagisa said playfully. "I'm not that out of shape."

"Well, you do like to eat a lot."

"Tamao!"

Everyone laughed.

Tsubomi sighed. _Thank Goodness._ They'd come back at just the right time. The atmosphere was no longer stifling.

Hikari was the next to recover. "By the way, was Chiyo feeling any better when she lied down?"

"Yes, she just needs some rest. She's been studying pretty hard lately. She passed out earlier today; I should have been more attentive of her."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Nagisa, we're just as much at fault as you are. She'll be fine though, she just needs to get some rest."

"You're right." She sighed.

"Oh yes, I heard you were in the nurse's office for most of the day Nagisa. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. A muscle in my wrist was pulled a little, but the nurse said it'd be fine in a couple of days—"

"She means a week," Tamao interjected. "The nurse told you a week Nagisa. You are not to use that wrist at all for the next week, got it?"

"Yes Teacher."

Yaya started in before Tamao had a chance to retaliate against that teacher crack. "Well, you're going to love the stories that are spreading around about what happened to you. So far the best that I've heard is that you were cornered in a classroom and nearly gang-raped. Of course, the one about you fighting off Eva and her hired thugs single-handedly, while somehow managing to save a kitten isn't too bad either." She stated matter-of-factly while drinking her tea.

Nagisa and Tamao just gawked at her. "Are you serious?! That's what they think happened to me?!"

Yaya laughed. "Just pulling your chain. Hahaha! You shoulda seen your faces!" Tears started leaking from the corners of her eyes she was giggling so hard. "Everyone knows that Eva and her two flunkies bullied you some. Sorry, I couldn't resist teasing you two, you're both just too easy."

"That wasn't funny, geez." Nagisa breathed a breath of relief. At least the story was correct.

Tamao picked up her cup of tea, hiding her mouth as she whispered so that only Nagisa could hear, "Well, she was right about the part with you being easy."

Nagisa's face flushed. She quickly picked up her tea to hide her cheeks some.

Luckily the others had started a new topic of conversation.

"…and so you see, I'll just see you in class tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure, fine." Yaya said as she got up.

"Yaya?" Everyone was looking at her now as she walked towards to door.

She turned to face them. "I think I'm going to turn in early tonight guys. You enjoy yourselves, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ah, wait Yaya—!"

The door closed behind her, Hikari hadn't even gotten to finish what she wanted to say. They were all still staring after her. Tsubomi suddenly rose as well and ran to the door.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and turn in too. Night, thanks for the tea!"

The door closed behind her again. Nagisa was perplexed.

"What just happened?"

Hikari had a sad look on her face. She rose as well.

"I guess I'm going to go too. Thank you for the tea, it was delicious. I hope we can do this again soon. Goodnight."

"Pleasant dreams." Tamao said as the door closed for the final time that night.

Nagisa looked from Tamao to the door. She was still confused.

"Wait, Tamao, do you know what all that was about? Why did they all leave like that?"

Tamao smiled a little. "Really now Nagisa, you notice when the recipe for the cookies is different, but when it comes to matters of the heart, you don't notice at all."

Nagisa puffed her cheeks out in mock anger. "Well excuse me." She turned the other way.

Tamao chuckled. "But…" Nagisa felt two arms wrap around her midsection pulling her back against something soft. She turned her face to look at the one suddenly right next to her own. "That cluelessness of yours is one of the things I love about you."

Nagisa's cheeks tinted slightly, "Tamao."

The light on the table flickered, the two shadows on the wall completely connected now into one. Although the night outside was cold, the temperature in the room was steadily rising.

* * *

_Knock Knock._ "Yaya-sempai, can I come in? Yaya-sempai?" Tsubomi's voice whispered. She had her arms wrapped about her. Why was the hallway so much colder than the rooms? She shivered.

"Fine, forget it, I'm coming in anyway." She opened the door and immediately noticed the figure sitting hunched with her back against the wall, face buried in her knees. She didn't even move as Tsubomi closed the door and sat next to her, bringing her own knees to her chest.

"Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not worried about you or anything. I just don't feel like having to deal with my roommate's bothersome inquiries as to where I've been tonight."

Again Yaya didn't respond.

Tsubomi stared at her. Minutes passed. Fine, if she was going to be like this.

"You know what? On second thought, I'll just tell the brat to shut the hell up and mind her own business for a change." Tsubomi moved to get off the bed.

A hand gripped her sleeve tightly. She looked back to see Yaya's hand holding it tightly.

"Please…" Her face still buried in her knees. "Stay. Don't go." Tsubomi sighed, smiling.

"That's all you had to say you know." She moved so that while sitting on her knees, they were on both sides of her form. She gently pulled her into a comforting embrace. Yaya gasped a bit from surprise, her form stiffened slightly. "I don't know what happened between you and Hikari-sempai in the past to make things the way they are now, but what I do know is that time heals us. I lost both my mother and my father when I was 7. They were on their way to my brother's soccer game when my father lost control of the car. They fell off a cliff. Both died from the impact."

Yaya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Some where during the story, she had allowed herself to relax into the hug. Tsubomi kept going. "My brother insisted on going to a boarding school out of the city, the soccer program at his old school wasn't good enough for him. He knew mom and dad wouldn't be able to come to all of his games, but this was a big one. His team had made it to the finals in the upper-league high school championships, or something like that. I would have been in the car with them too, if I hadn't had exams that day."

She paused. Unknowingly tears had started to form in her eyes.

"For the longest time I blamed my brother for their death. I thought if it weren't for his selfishness, they would have still been alive, but now I realize how wrong I was. It wasn't his fault. All parents want to see is their children happy and growing up strong. They wanted to see him and see how much he'd grown since they'd last seen him. Their death was nobody's fault. My brother still blames himself. I don't know if he'll ever to get past it."

She pulled back from the embrace. She grasped both sides of Yaya's face and lifted it slightly so that tear-filled eyes met tear-streaked face. Telling that story always made her chest hurt.

"It's going to be ok sempai. Time numbs the pains of our past." Tears spilled from her eyes. "But I guess it doesn't erase them completely, huh?" She smiled through the tears.

Yaya brought her hands up to her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Tsubomi-chan." Her face clearly showed care and concern on it now.

"Sorry," Tsubomi said, dropping her hands from Yaya's face and pulled back slightly. She brought her own hands up, rubbing her eyes a little. "Haha, I'm so stupid. I was supposed to be comforting you, but here I am reminiscing about the past. Haha, sorry, I don't even know if I was able to help you any—"

Two arms wrapped around her head bringing her down. Her face met chest as her hands landed on the wall behind them to steady herself some. She felt something soft and warm land on the top of her head, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. Did she just kiss the top of her head?

Yaya spoke up clearly for the second time since Tsubomi walked in that night, "It's ok Tsubomi, everything's going to be alright. Thank you, you have helped me. I'm truly grateful."

Tsubomi flushed. All previous thoughts of her past vanished as new sensations filled her. The position she was suddenly pulled into was definitely comfortable, but the two mounds of flesh pressed against her face seemed to be causing a strange reaction in her. She couldn't help but allow herself to be pressed against them more.

Yaya felt Tsubomi completely relax into the embrace. Her arms wrapped around Yaya's midsection. Yaya smiled down at the little one between her legs. She flushed a little at realizing how intimate their position was, but immediately berated herself for having such thoughts. _Ok, stop there you perv. She doesn't need that kind of comforting._ She took a deep breath. A wonderful scent filled her nose.

"Hey, Tsubomi, what kinda scent is this; lilies and… some kinda fruit? Oranges maybe?"

Tsubomi brought her face up. "Lilies and Tangerines. You like it? It's a new shampoo."

"Yeah, lilies and tangerines huh? They mix well. Let me use some next time, it smells really good."

Seeing the smile dawn on her sempai's face made her suddenly realize just how close their faces were. She quickly turned her head to the side, resting it over her heart. She could hear the steady beat of her sempai's heart. It was very soothing.

Yaya was a bit perplexed. Why had she suddenly turned away? Was her smile that frightening? Or maybe—oh! But was that even possible? She thought the little spitfire had a thing for Hikari. Was it possible that she had feelings for her too? More importantly, did she even feel anything for the little one? She scrunched her face up in thought.

Several minutes passed. Neither moved.

Tsubomi was becoming interested. She'd been listening to Yaya's heartbeat for the past few minutes. It would speed up rapidly, slow back down, then speed up again. This was the third time it had sped up. She stayed in her position though. She liked hearing her heart. She could feel her own beating faster.

Yaya's thoughts swarmed in her head. Yeah, ok, she did like to tease her and mess around with her a lot. Could she see herself fucking the little tease though?… Yeah, she could, she could actually see herself being with this squirt. She chuckled a bit at her realization. Now all that was left was to see if her assumptions about Tsubomi feeling for her were right.

Tsubomi heard Yaya's chuckle. _She's laughing?_ She looked up into Yaya's face only to be left with her mouth slightly open in surprise. She was staring at her with an intense, serious face. Why though?

"Yaya-sempai?" She questioned uneasily pulling back from the embrace just a little.

"Tsubomi-chan, I made the mistake of not acting on love once before until it was too late. I don't plan on making the same mistake twice."

She closed the distance between them softly. Their lips met in an innocent, love-filled kiss. Tsubomi's eyes widened at the sudden declaration from her sempai and the sweet kiss that followed. Sweet? Yes, that was the right word for it. She allowed her eyes to droop closed as she returned the kiss with even more pressure. Her cheeks flushed, not knowing if she was doing it right. Yaya's eyes opened slightly to see those cheeks. She knew that this must have been her first kiss, she could feel her inexperience. Well, she was her sempai; it was her job to guide this underclassman. She pulled back from the kiss slowly, allowing her to breathe.

"Hmmm… not bad, clearly a beginner, but it wasn't bad for your first attempt." She smiled slyly.

Tsubomi's face reddened with both embarrassment and anger. "Wha-what do you mean a beginner?! First attempt?! I'll have you know that—kyaa!"

Yaya had grabbed her by both shoulders and flipped them so that their heads were at the top of the bed, herself on top. She still wore that sly smile.

"You're so much fun to tease. Don't worry though, not everyone is good at it at first. But, luckily for you, you have a caring sempai that is ready, willing, and able to instruct you on these matters." Her smile widened as she brought her lips but a mere inch from hers. Tsubomi's eyes widened as she whispered ever so lightly, "As one who has experienced it all, I will be able to teach you everything. By the time I'm done with you, your grade will be nothing short of an A ."

She was about to close the distance when a finger on her lips stopped them short. "Wait a minute." Stern eyes met confused ones. "Yaya-sempai, do you mean to say you're not a virgin?"

* * *

"Geez Tamao, did you have to put it in so hard. Owww… I'm not looking forward to using the bathroom anytime soon." Nagisa groaned as she rolled over on her side to face Tamao.

How had the night escalated to this? They had just confessed to each other earlier. Sure, they'd agreed that since everyone had left early they could have some fun. Nagisa had no idea that Tamao's idea of fun was a bit kinkier than she'd expected. But she had to admit, she didn't exactly say no to the dildo. Well, after it was in that is. She heard a dull thud as Tamao placed the 'object' on the floor, returning to lie back on the bed.

Tamao smiled sweetly. "Now, now, no need for complaints. After all, you sounded like you enjoyed it… thoroughly." Her smile widened slightly as she closed some of the distance between them. "Let me see."

"T-Tamao, wait, stop!"

Tamao swiftly grabbed both Nagisa's knees spreading them. She brought her face down to where her core was but an inch or two away. Nagisa's hands weren't fast enough to stop her next course of action.

"Hmmm…" She used her tongue, taking one long, slow lick from bottom to top, earning a short gasp, followed by a moan from her lover as she covered her mouth with her hands, trying in vain to stifle herself.

Tamao licked her lips a little. "Well, just as I thought, you did enjoy our last session. You're still wet from it." She spread her knees ever further apart. Nagisa's heartbeat was picking up as she heard and felt Tamao. "Shall we play a little game? Hmm… let's see… ah! I know!" She glanced up at Nagisa's fearful face. She knew Tamao's 'games' were not to be taken lightly. A playful smile accompanied by mischievous eyes made Nagisa's heart thump even harder. "How many orgasms can Nagisa take before she passes out? I believe the count so far is 2?" Tamao was clearly enjoying this.

Nagisa's face flushed even redder. "I am not your toy—ahh!" Nagisa's words were cut off as Tamao had returned to her previous actions of stroking her core with her tongue.

Nagisa covered her mouth once again in an attempt to silence her moans; they didn't need an audience for this show. She could feel Tamao's tongue delve into her, moving about as she used her nose to push against her bundle of nerves. She could feel that sensation building again as she felt her core pulsing in a rhythm.

Her legs inadvertently spread further apart, allowing Tamao more access and the use of her hands. She removed her tongue and replaced it with a finger. As moved her mouth up a little she began sucking and licking her as she pumped her finger in and out of Nagisa's core.

Nagisa's stifled groans grew loader, her body began to twitch and tremble slightly in anticipation. The pulsing increased rapidly, she could feel herself becoming even wetter, and then she felt it. She felt her walls close around Tamao's finger as her back arched off the bed. She heard her shout Tamao's name into her hands as she orgasmed for the third time that night. As Nagisa laid back down on the mattress, she brought her hands down allowing herself to breathe properly. Tamao removed her finger from inside her, cleaning it thoroughly before moving up so that she was lying on top of her, their breasts pressed together. She could feel Nagisa's rapid heartbeat winding itself down little by little. Tamao loved seeing her like this, seeing her floating in such a blissful, pleasure-filled state.

She trailed her hand from her ear to her cheek, bringing Nagisa out of her drifting state. She smiled dreamily at her making Tamao chuckle. "Say, Tamao, what do you think Chiyo thought we were doing earlier in the nurses office today?"

Amazing. Back to reality in an instant. Even though her body was still numb, her mind was back up to speed. This girl never ceased to amaze her. "Probably thought we were playing doctor."

"Haha, I doubt it. Chiyo doesn't seem the type to have such thoughts. She's such a pure and innocent kid. Such thoughts would probably make her—oh, well, you could be right actually. She did pass out red as a tomato. But still, she's so young. I didn't even think those kind of thoughts until recently."

Tamao smiled. "Well, we could test her to find out for sure."

"How? And don't suggest anything remotely related to tying her down and forcing her to watch us have sex, cause that is NEVER going to happen."

"Haha, no, not a bad idea though. No, just leave it to me. Don't you worry about it!" She smiled sweetly at Nagisa earning a skeptical look in return. _Something tells me I should worry anyway._

* * *

_Oh shit. Way to go smarty._

Yaya moved back off of Tsubomi enough so that she could sit up to face her. She sighed. This was going to be a difficult one to explain.

"Yes, I lost my virginity a while back."

Tsubomi was at a loss for words. Lucky for her, Yaya continued.

"It was the summer before I met Hikari. There was this guy I liked and had been best friends with since I was little. I'd been having doubts as to whether or not I preferred guys over girls for the past year or so. I was confused about my sexuality. Then one day he up and told me he loved me and had been in love with me for a long time. I wasn't too surprised, after all, we'd been close for so long. Such things are bound to happen. I loved him too, but as to whether or not I was _in_ love with him was the question. I knew though that if I couldn't make it work with him, then I wouldn't be able to make it with any guy. So we decided to take our relationship to the next level."

"At first it was just dating and kissing and small touches of kindness here and there. It was nice, a bit awkward, but nice. I did care about him, so it wasn't terrible or anything. Then that summer, while on a hiking trip, a storm suddenly blew in and we had to take shelter from the rain in a cave nearby. We were soaked and it was getting dark. We decided to stay there for the night and just leave at sunrise. We made a fire and ate some of the emergency supplies. He offered that we stay close to each other for warmth in the night in case the fire went out. It sounded practical at the time. But one gentle touch led to another and before I knew it, it had already happened."

Tsubomi sat there, not moving an inch as Yaya told her story. She'd noticed as her story had progressed, her facial expressions had gotten sadder and sadder as her story winded down.

"I should have been happy, it should have felt good, but all I felt afterwards was emptiness. I started crying, he thought I was in physical pain or something. I felt awful, not just because it had no meaning for me, but for him. He had given me his heart, but I couldn't give him mine. He took the news better than I thought he would though. He said he knew; that he'd always had a feeling about my love for him. He said he still loved me, even after all that I had done to him; he was actually the one that helped me come out to my parents. He was there for me when I needed him the most. If only I could have loved him in the sense he wanted, then maybe I would have never fallen for Hikari and been hurt like that—"

"Don't say that!"

Yaya looked up, surprised to hear Tsubomi burst out like that and have such an angry look on her face.

"Wha—why are you so pissed? If I was with him then things may have turned out for the better. He wouldn't have been hurt like that! Neither of us would've!" She could feel her own anger rising.

"No, that's not it!" Tsubomi looked down. She tried wording her next statement carefully, "It's true, you may have been happier, but, I mean, if all that hadn't happened, I'm not saying that I'm happy that it did, but, we, well, might not have ended up together like we are now." She whispered that last part quietly, twiddling her thumbs in nervousness.

Her anger instantly dissipated, her heart flooded with warmth. "That's true." She reached forward to caress her cheek, slowly bringing her face closer. "At least now I'll be in a relationship where I get to be the dominate one. I didn't like the fact that since he was a guy, he got to lead."

"Woh, wait just a minute." For the second time that night Tsubomi had stopped her advances. "Who says you get to be—mrph!"

Yaya didn't like the fact that she thought she could boss her around. She held her face tightly to her own, making the kiss both passionate and forceful. Tsubomi didn't resist but for a moment before she allowed herself to relax into it, letting Yaya take the lead. She felt herself being pushed back down onto the pillow, her legs intertwined with Yaya's. She was surprised to feel Yaya's tongue touch her lips.

Yaya pulled back a little. "Open your mouth some."

Tsubomi obliged as Yaya descended upon her again, this time slipping her tongue into her mouth. It was warm and some other feeling she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it was anything but bad. She felt Yaya's tongue explore her mouth, wrapping itself around her own, attempting to dominate it. This emboldened her some. She forced her own tongue into Yaya's mouth exploring it for herself, only to be drawn into a fierce battle with Yaya's tongue over dominance. They would've continued had they not needed oxygen. The kiss had left Yaya breathing fairly hard, while Tsubomi was gasping for air.

Yaya laughed. "I guess the next thing we need to work on is your stamina."

Tsubomi's face was already red from the kiss, but you could tell from her voice that she was embarrassed. "Leave me alone alright! _Pant. _I'm not exactly a pro at this you know!"

At least she was willing to admit it now.

Yaya saw something twitch out of the corner of her eye, only to see that the clock had just changed to 2:00am. She sighed.

"Maybe we should stop here for tonight. It's getting pretty late."

"What? But—"

"I know, I don't want to stop either, but we need to get at least a little bit of sleep or else we're going to be like zombies tomorrow." She said, nuzzling her nose with her own.

"Fine, but only under one condition."

"Ara, and what might that be?"

Tsubomi's face dawned a slight tint. "I get to sleep in your bed tonight." The seriousness in her voice made Yaya burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious!"

Yaya gave her a light kiss. "Haha, alright, alright, but I'm a bit surprised. I would think you'd be afraid of me jumping you in the middle of the night. You know how wolves just love to eat up all the cute girls." She said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Hmph, it's not like I'd be totally against it."

This actually made Yaya flush. "Are you sure you're a virgin?"

This question earned her a pillow in the face.

* * *

"Tamao-oneesama!"

Chiyo woke up covered in sweat. What on earth was happening to her?! First she'd had that dream with Nagisa being overtaken by Tamao and now she just had a similar dream, but with the positions reversed! Intimidating, evil Nagisa was much more frightening than Tamao had been.

She shivered lightly, remembering the sly smile that had formed on her beautiful sister's face as she cornered Tamao in the shower and—ah! No, no, she wasn't going to relive that!

Why had she been thinking of these things recently? She was NOT a perverted girl; the thought of just holding hands with someone was embarrassing enough. She pictured herself walking down the street, hand-in-hand with Nagisa. She smiled dreamily at the blissful thought, allowing herself to slip into the daydream. Suddenly she realized her other hand was being held as well. She turned her head to see Tamao.

Tamao? She was brought out of it instantly. Well, her feelings for Tamao had grown over the past months; they were almost as strong as those she held for Nagisa. Almost.

She sighed. Another night with little sleep.

_Swish_

What was that? She sat up quickly in her bed, looking around to catch the cause of the sound. Was it a ghost? She cowered slightly. She was never good with ghosts and scary things in general. Just then her eye caught something white. She looked down on the floor in front of her door to see a slip of paper.

She got up, turning on her light. Oops. She quickly looked over at her roommate's bed only to find it empty. She sighed. Her roommate sure was a wild one. Picking up the paper she read it out loud.

CHIYO,

COME TO OUR ROOM TOMORROW NIGHT AT 11. REST WELL!

LOVE,

NAGISA AND TAMAO

Another tea party? So soon? Hmmm… strange. They usually held them once a week. Why was there going to be another one the day after?

'LOVE.' She brought the letter to her lips, kissing it lightly. Even though she knew it was just a closing and had no real special meaning, it still made her feel warm inside. The thought of being loved by the both of them… Ahh! No, no, stop this thought-train now, before it turns into one of those dreams. She sighed. Something told her tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. As she turned off the light and lied down to rest once more, her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to her two beautiful onee-samas and the meeting that awaited her tomorrow.

* * *

Just realized that each new chapter is at least 1000 or more words than the last. Go me. It's not on purpose though mind you. Guess I'm just goin with the flow, ya know? Oh and I realize "cluelessness" isn't actually a word, but it probably will be someday. Please R&R! Thanks!

Alice


End file.
